


Confession

by bloomejasmine



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Comic, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 06:06:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18337700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloomejasmine/pseuds/bloomejasmine
Summary: After Shiro comes back to earth a year from Kerberos mission, there's something he wants to say to Keith.





	Confession

**Author's Note:**

> This comic is inspired by that chapter in School Rumble. Everyone who has read it will know which one.


End file.
